


C'est un jardin secret ma sœur ma fiancée...

by malurette



Series: Mythe fondateur [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brother/Sister Incest, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & courts one-shots sur la relation établie entre Gonô et Kanan ; 1ère vignette : Adoration. 2ème : Deux moitiés d'un tout. 3ème : Elle et Lui. 4ème : Ensemble. 5ème : Du temps juste à eux. 6ème : Comme les rois. <br/>7ème : Bon ménage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vénération

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un joli bijou et des manières de l’apprécier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Worship_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cho Gonō x Kanan  
>  **Genre :** _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "religious kink"  
> kink proposé par Flo_Nelja pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Hakkai (été ‘09)  
> et c’est la première et dernière fois que j’accepte ce prompt parce que fuck les bashers.  
>  **Avertissement :** je crois que ça verse dans le blasphème, là  
>  **Continuité :** pré-série/flash-back du tome 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** environ 400

Se retrouver dans une toute petite piaule d’étudiant après chaque journée de cours ça a un peu le goût de l’interdit, en tout cas au début, et ça n’a pas très varié. Aussi Kanan se fait belle pour Gonō, jour après jour, essayant de le surprendre à chaque fois. Ça tombe bien, il est toujours prêt à la trouver plus belle de jour en jour, quoi qu’elle porte.

« C’est joli, cette croix. Un symbole particulier ?  
\- Non : comme tu dis, c’est juste joli.  
\- Ça te va bien.  
\- Tu voudrais que ça soit autre chose ?  
\- Oh, non ! J’en ai vu assez à l’orphelinat et aucune ne m’a convaincue. Les étudier comme un sujet neutre à l’école me plaît déjà plus... et en contempler une à ton cou sans autre souci que l’esthétique c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux ! »

Alors qu’elle le pousse sur le lit, elle s’enquiert de l’éducation qu’il a reçue, dans son orphelinat – toutes ces années où il était loin d’elle !  
« C’était absolument nul d’avoir à supporter ça ?  
\- Non, non, ça peut être une doctrine réconfortante pour _certains_ , je ne le remets pas (complètement) en cause, mais personnellement je n’y ai pas trouvé mon compte. Je ne crois pas qu’il y ait un dieu. Ou s’il existe, il est incompétent... donc en ce qui me concerne autant qu’il n’existe pas, ça revient au même. En revanche...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je suis sûr et certain qu’il y a une déesse.  
\- Oh, vraiment ?  
\- Oui : elle est entre mes bras. »

Kanan rit du compliment et attaque le déshabillage. Elle esquisse le geste de dégrafer le pendentif – Gonō l’arrête :

« Garde-là. Elle guide le regard vers tes seins. »

C’est vrai quand elle se balance au creux du décolleté ; c’est vrai encore quand elle repose sur la peau nue.  
Mais en tant que simple ornement, Gonō ne s’y arrête pas. Seul le corps de Kanan et ses zones sensibles l’intéressent.  
Il touche délicatement, du bout des doigts, ses lèvres, la pointe de ses deux seins l’un après l’autre, et la douce chaleur entre ses cuisses. Quatre points à tracer. Un geste symbolique dans la suite de leur conversation... ou presque.

« Aah... ça n’était pas tout à fait le geste exact. Je me suis trompé dans l’ordre.  
\- On s’en fiche, des ordres, non ?  
\- Si. On s’en fiche.  
\- Hmmm... »


	2. Deux moitiés d'un tout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec elle, il se sent enfin entier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Deux moitiés d'un tout  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Couple :** Cho Gonō/Cho Kanan  
>  **Genre :** amour fou  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Il aura alors toute la flopée de diplômes nécessaires pour facilement monter en grade là où il souhaite travailler, près de sa sœur."  
> d'après Hisilde pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité :** pré-série/flash-back du tome 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Près de sa sœur, Gonō se sent enfin entier. La moitié d'âme qu'il lui manquait depuis tout petit, il l'a enfin retrouvée. Comprendre qui est vraiment cette fille qui le perturbait tant le rassure enfin : elle n'est pas une étrangère dérangeant sa certitude d'être incapable de jamais aimer personne, elle est lui-même. C'est donc pour cela que dès le départ, il a senti quelque chose qui les liait.

Ils sont nés ensemble, ont vécu leurs toutes premières années ensemble, et n'auraient jamais dû être séparés. Maintenant qu'ils se sont retrouvés, il le sait, plus jamais ils ne se sépareront.


	3. Toi et moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rien qu'elle et lui et plus rien d'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toi et moi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Couple :** Cho Kanan x Cho Gonō  
>  **Genre :** _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 à R / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Ces mots, dictés par son frère, {éclipsèrent} ses pensées. Jusqu'au lendemain. "  
> d'après So_Yuyu pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Avertissement :** sexe !  
>  **Continuité :** pré-série/flash-back des tomes 4 et 5  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Son frère éclipsa ses pensées jusqu'au lendemain. Lui seul comptait. Quand elle était dans ses bras, elle n'avait plus à se préoccuper de morale ni de quoi que ce soit. Elle avait juste à ressentir et à aimer. Tout était si facile quand ils partageaient leurs nuits !

Ses mains fines aux longs doigts, si maladroites les quelques premières fois, avaient vite appris que faire de son corps pour court-circuiter son cerveau et parler directement au cœur de sa chair :  
 _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime_ , disent ses lèvres et ses yeux et ses mains. _Mon amour, ma sœur, mon âme..._


	4. De nouveau ensemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il l'a aimée tout de suite, avant même de savoir qui elle était. Était-ce mieux qu'il sache ou pas, il ne saura jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Back together_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Couple :** Cho Gonō x Cho Kanan  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « - Oui il aurait peut-être souffert. »  
> d’après So_Yuyu pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre '09 chez Drakys)  
>  **Continuité :** pré-série/flash-back du tome 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il aurait peut-être souffert encore plus de cet amour s’il n’avait su, presque immédiatement, à quoi il était dû, et pourquoi il n’aurait pas dû être – pourquoi il était malgré tout.

Il ne voulait pas aimer, il ne voulait pas être aimé, et voilà que cette fille apparaît et réduit son cœur en miettes et en ramasse les morceaux pour s’en faire une parure !

Mais ils n’auraient jamais dû être séparés au départ et il était normal, en se retrouvant, que leurs cœurs s’unissent à nouveau en un seul pour reformer leur tout unique originel. 

Ensemble, ils étaient complets.


	5. Du temps passé...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du temps ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Du temps à eux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Cho Kanan (x Gonō), vague évocation de Chin Yi-sō  
>  **Genre :** récapitulation  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « (500) jours ensemble » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (13 décembre ’09)  
>  **Continuité/Avertissement :** à situer pendant sa captivité chez Hyakugan-maō  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 275

Pour passer le temps, elle recompte les jours depuis leur rencontre. Le temps qu’ils ont passé l’un sans l’autre, déjà, elle l’oublie. Mais depuis qu’ils se sont retrouvés !

À partir de là, le nombre de jours où ils se sont fréquentés de loin, elle faussement timide pour cacher la faim qui la dévorait à penser à lui, lui effarouché, à se tourner autour en attendant de se revoir et d’oser faire plus ample connaissance ;  
Le nombre de jours durant lesquels ils se sont officiellement fréquentés : leurs moments volés entre les cours à l’école de Chang’an, à jouer comme des enfants qui se prennent pour des adultes, à s’embrasser en cachette, la joie d’être ensemble ;  
Et enfin... le temps passé à vivre à deux, dans cette petite maison de ce petit village un peu perdu, leur bonheur conjugal de jeunes mariés ou presque, à apprendre à vraiment vivre ensemble, pour de bon.

Elle recompte aussi le nombre de fois où ils ont fait l’amour ; elle se souvient de manière vivace des toutes premières fois, avec ce que ça a compté de maladresse, de tendresse, de fougue, de plaisir ; et des quelques dernières fois en date, encore fraîches dans son souvenir, et quelques unes entre tout ça, mémorables par leur audace...  
Au bout du compte, disons, un an et demi de bonheur.

Elle se réfugie dans le passé, pour ne pas penser ni au présent ni au futur. C’est plus facile, ainsi, quand on vient la tourmenter : à se construire une armure de souvenirs heureux, méthodiquement organisés, elle peut avoir l’air d’être forte, plus qu’elle ne l’est vraiment.


	6. Légende personnelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une relation spéciale et des passe-droit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Légende personnelle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cho Gonō  & Kanan  
>  **Genre :** défi aux règles  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** « les rois ont le droit de faire ça... » d’après 31_jours il y a... un bout de temps de ça !  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

« Les rois ont le droit de faire ça, tu sais, se marier entre eux. Pour préserver leur lignée. »

Quand Kanan a suggéré, en ne plaisantant qu’à moitié, qu’ils vivent ensemble Gonō et elle, « juste tous les deux... comme s’ils étaient mariés », elle ne s’attendait pas une telle réponse. Mais il embraye :

« Parce qu’ils ont quelque chose de spécial. Et puis ils n’ont pas l’air de savoir comment ça marche la génétique pour le commun des mortels.  
\- Mais justement, pour le commun des mortels, ça n’est pas accepté, rappelle-t-elle.  
\- Il faudra donc se cacher... mais ça veut quand même dire que c’est possible. »

Aucun des deux n’a envie de poser la question rhétorique, « et de toute façon qui nous l’interdirait ? »

Gonō continue ses rêvasseries historiques ;  
« En tout cas autrefois et/ou loin à l’ouest ils le faisaient. Et si nous décidions que nous aussi nous sommes spéciaux ? Il y a tellement de cosmogonies mythologiques où la race humaine voire la peuplade des dieux elle-même a été commencée par deux dieux jumeaux, frère et sœur, s’unissant… »

Il n’est pas sérieux, Kanan le sait, et elle en rit :  
« Ce serait prétentieux de notre part.  
\- Je m’en fiche. »  
Et là-dessus, il ne plaisante plus. Ça tombe bien : elle aussi est fatiguée d’avoir à se cacher derrière des plaisanteries quant à leur union.


	7. Sans jalousie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laisser dire les mauvaises langues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pourquoi être jalouse ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Cho Gonō/Kanan (d’autres filles)  
>  **Genre :** dorky  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Humaine, il la penserait jalouse. »  
> d’après Chonaku55 sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Penseur et jalouse ne font pas bon ménage. Gonō, consacrant énormément de son temps à la réflexion, et complètement dans la lune concernant les sentiments des autres, donne l’impression de ne pas beaucoup penser à sa copine attitrée, et de flirter sans vergogne avec toutes les autres filles qui profitent de sa naïveté pour lui demander du tutorat.

Là où les gens se trompent en croyant que ça va mal finir, c’est qu’il est loin d’être aussi naïf qu’il le laisse paraître, et Kanan le connaît par cœur. Elle _sait_ qu’il n’aime qu’elle et qu’elle n’a pas de raison d’être jalouse.


End file.
